


This time around

by Savagelittlething



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagelittlething/pseuds/Savagelittlething
Summary: Usagi and Seiya know each other’s secret identities, But when he finds his lost princess, will he be able to leave her?





	This time around

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own Sailor Moon. Yes, this is a Seiya/Usagi fic.

She runs a finger down her brooch, as she holds it up in the palm of her hand. The silver crystal lays beyond the surface, hidden away from the eyes of the world.

There was a time when she didn’t have to fight monsters, or worry about the future. But here she was, a sixteen year old girl worrying about that.

“My life just seems to be one big roller coaster.” She said.

“Odango?”

Usagi’s head snaps up as she hears her nickname. She looks up to see Seiya standing next to the bench she was sitting at, he looked at her in concern. 

She hastily puts her brooch in her pocket, before he notices it. They didn’t say anything to each other for a while. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Usagi jumps when she feels a warm hand touch her face, as she was made to look at Seiya. But he wasn’t looking at her, more like he was looking for something.

“Nani?”

Seiya releases her face as he smiles at her. He sits back to his full height, as he looks at the blue sky and then back to her.

“I was wondering where that wound from last nights fight went.”

“I heal fast.”

She laughs nervously as he gives her a look. It wasn’t a complete lie, the silver crystal does heal all her injuries.

“If you say so.”

The dark-haired idol smiles softly at the blonde. After he learned she was a Sailor Senshi, he became even more afraid for her.

Because she held a true starseed and would be a target for the enemy. He loved her light so much, because it reminded him of someone else. But also, she was just so warm to be around.

He wondered what he would do, when he found that person. Would he be able to leave Earth, knowing he would be leaving her behind?

The bell rang through the school letting students know lunch was now over. Both senshi’s groaned as they realized they had to go back.


End file.
